A Pal For Gary Remade
A Pal For Gary Remade is the first episode for SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate the SpongeBob Remade Episode A Pal For Gary Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot SpongeBob SquarePants (character) adopts a pet to keep Gary the Snail company when he's at work but Gary the Snail finds out that he's a spy and gets involved in a dangerous mission. Transcript • starts where SpongeBob feeds Gary. SpongeBob pours the snail food into Gary's food bowl and Gary eats the snail food. SpongeBob throws the can of snail food by the dirty dishes, and leaves for work Gary slithers to him • Gary: Meow. • SpongeBob: laughs Bye, Gary. his nose and his Krusty Krab uniform hat pops up from his head He walks out the door. Gary is seen holding a leash in his mouth • Gary: Meow. • SpongeBob: Oh, you want to go for a walk. Sorry, but I don't have time for a walk right now. Gotta get back to the old rind. You just have to stay here alone by yourself. But I promise as soon as I'm done at work we'll play together. OK. Love you Gare-bear. outside and closes the the door. Gary watches TV looking bored. • Gary: Meow. • SpongeBob: sighs Gary seemed lonely. I hope he’s not upset. away. Gary sits in the house, biting the sofa boredly. Cut to the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is sweeping all the dust from the floor with his broom. The dust forms into the shape of Gary. • Dust Gary: SpongeBob, why did you leave me alone?! Whyyyyy?! • SpongeBob: Gary?! Oh, it’s just the dust. I must be imagining things. nervously • Dust Gary: Whyyyy?! • SpongeBob: You know, just to be safe, I'd better call Gary just to be sure if he's okay. • walks by and steps on Dust Gary • Dust Gary: Whyyy? looks at Dust Gary What are you looking at? • SpongeBob: towards the phone and calls Gary. Gary picks up. • Gary: Meow? • SpongeBob: Gary, are you okay? • Gary: bored • SpongeBob: Just hang in there, Gary, I'll be home soon. up the phone and sighs. cut to that night where SpongeBob changes the "open" sign to "closed" and walks out the door where he closes the double doors. Just then we see Mr. Krabs working on the tar machine • Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! I was just about to re-tar the parking lot. Why don't you come help me, boy? • SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, I'd really love to help, but I've got a lonely pet snail alone at home. Krabs thinks about his pet worm, Mr. Doodles. • Mr. Krabs: Oh, say no more. You go on home to your pet snail. • SpongeBob: Really Mr. Krabs? You'd let me do that? • Mr. Krabs: Yeah, boy! Go! Your snail is counting on ya! • SpongeBob: You're the best, Mr. Krabs! to SpongeBob running home Poor Gary all alone. How am I going to keep him happy while I'm at the Krusty Krab? gunshot is heard and a snail comes running into SpongeBob’s hands. • SpongeBob: Oh, you’re so cute! I’ve just got to take you home! This may just be what Gary needs to keep him company! Are you a stray? • The Snail: head. • SpongeBob: Yes! I’m going to call you Barry! Let’s go, Barry! gun shot is fired at SpongeBob and Barry, but they are walking home and don’t notice. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house where Gary is still watching T.V. and chewing the sofa. Hello, Gary! • Gary: SpongeBob. Meow. • SpongeBob: I've brought you a surprise. out a green snail from behind his back Your very own play pal. it on the chair next to Gary His name is Barry and he'll keep you company while I'm at work. Now you don’t have to chew the sofa all day by yourself. I'll be right back. off to get something. • Gary: Meow. • Barry: Listen here, buddy. I’m no ordinary snail, in fact I’m a…comes back with Gary's food bowl while Barry stops talking • SpongeBob: Eat up, you two. food bowl down and pours a can of snail food inside it. Gary slithers to his food bowl and starts to eat And here’s a food bowl for you, Barry. "Barry" on the other food bowl Come here you. him next to his bowl There you are, Barry. Now eat up. off. • Gary: Meow. • Barry: Huh, what? Oh. I was saying that I’m actually a spy working for the government. • Gary: Meow? • Barry: Yeah. And the thing is I’m on a dangerous mission right now. You see, when SpongeBob was bringing me home, a certain someone tried to shoot us because he knew that I was on to his evil plan and I’ve got to stop him by tonight. thinks about himself watching TV and shrugs. • Gary: Meow! • Barry: I don’t think you should come. You could get hurt. • Gary: Meow. • Barry: Well, fine. I guess I could use some help. Oh, what the hell. You can come. We’ll leave at night when SpongeBob is asleep. scene cuts to the bedroom • SpongeBob: Good night, Gary. Good night, Barry. goes to sleep. Gary’s and Barry’s eyes are closed. After 2 seconds they open. The scene cuts to outside SpongeBob’s house. Gary and Barry are walking, leaving a pile of slime behind. Gary and Barry are wearing black ski masks to cover their faces and shells. • Gary: Meow? • Barry: Where are we going? We are going to the darkest place in Bikini Bottom. Its evil, its gross, its… • Gary: Meow? • Barry: The Chum Bucket? How did you…sees that they are outside the Chum Bucket. Oh. Let’s go in. and Barry go in the Chum Bucket Be very careful. We cannot activate any traps. net traps Gary and Barry. The lights in the Chum Bucket turn on and Plankton is seen. • Plankton: evilly • Barry: You! What are you up to?! • Plankton: Well, I am going to destroy Bikini Bottom! • Gary And Barry: Gasps • Plankton: No, I’m just kidding. takes out a device with a big, red button on it. You see what I’m actually do is use this telepathic device to channel every citizen of Bikini Bottom and hypnotize them to work for me. Pretty soon, everyone of those bastards who stepped on me will regret everything they have done, especially Krabs. • Barry: Well, your plan will never work because we will stop you! • Plankton: We’ll see about that! takes out a ray gun and shoots Barry. Barry melts into a pile of goo. • Gary: Meow? tear falls across Gary’s cheek. • Plankton: You’re next. aims gun at Gary. Gary bites the net, runs out, bites Plankton’s hypno-device and throws it oustide. A explosion is heard. • Fred: My leg! shoots but Gary uses his shell to deflect it and the laser hits Plankton. Plankton melts. •Plankton: Ouch. Karen, I think a little computer sex may help me. moves into a different room. Gary runs to Barry. • Gary: Meow? • Barry: Its okay buddy. Everything will be better. faints unconscious. • Gary: Meow! slithers home. The scene cuts to SpongeBob’s house. Gary is seen putting a blanket around Barry. • Barry: Thank you, but I can’t stay here with you. I’m putting you in huge danger. For all we know, that could have been you who got shot so I must leave. • Gary: Meow? • Barry: Don’t worry. Our paths may cross together again someday. slithers away. Gary thinks back about all the times they have together such as defeating Plankton, hewing the sofa together and taking a shower together. • Gary: Meow. wakes up. • SpongeBob: I’m ready! Gary? Barry? comes downstairs and sees Gary. Gary, where’s Barry? • Gary: Meow. • SpongeBob: He’s gone? Gary, I’m so sorry. How can I ever make it up to you? • Gary: Meow. • SpongeBob: Okay! calls Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs, can I take the day off from work today to spend time with my snail? • Mr. Krabs: Sure, boy. For $20. • SpongeBob: Deal! turns off phone. The scene cuts to SpongeBob and Gary playing hide-and-go-seek. Gary is hiding by a window. The window is knocked. Gary looks and its Barry who has recovered from his injuries. Barry smiles at Gary and Gary smiles at Barry. Trivia *This episode and its plot was comfirmed on ESB Chat. Reviews Anyone can review. Just write your review here. *Nice story! 8/10. :D RadioGuy42 (talk) 03:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) *SB is off #1 rank , now SBR is on rank #1- 1000.99/10-Rotten Kelp Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:Comedy Category:PG-13 Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:2015